Hidden Memories
by Dead. Now. Nevermind me
Summary: The past of my OC from 'The Time has Come' fic. What happened during her life is in here.
1. Night of the Blaze

Hidden Memories

Chapter 1: Night of the Blaze

Note: If you have not read 'The Time Has Come', then don't read this. This contains the past of my OC, Aletia McCulloch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own Aletia, her parents, and un-nameable Shen Gong Wu. Thanks!

"...The end." Anna McCulloch finished the story tale, named 'Cinderella'. Her little girl looked satisfied with it. But, everyone knows that little girls and boys like to have another story asked.

"Tell me another one!" the little girl squealed, picking up another book. Her mother smiled, knowing that her girl was going to beg her to read her another one. "Please?" she ended sweetly. Anna took a deep breath in. Her only child wasn't going to go by the rules.

"No Aletia. It's bedtime." Anna said firmly. Aletia sighed, looking like she could burst into tears, yet she kept silent. Anna looked at her daughter's shimmering sapphire eyes, along with her lovely cute curls that framed her face. Her delicate hands softly clasped the end of Anna's skirt.

"Don't leave me here on my own." Aletia said, her grip on her Mother's skirt being even tighter than it already was. Anna was surprised at this. Her two-year-old girl had never acted like this before. It was if she was going away, never to return except in nightmares or dreams. She gave Aletia a kind smile.

"I'll see you in the morning," was her answer to her daughter's reaction. Anna slowly took her daughter's hand off her skirt placing it inside her girl's tiny bed. Aletia still wanted her to stay. She cried and held her mother's skirt even tighter than before with both hands. Anna tried to do what she had to her first hand but the other one was always on her.

"Daddy! Come in here! I don't want you _or_ Mummy to go!" Tears were streaming down her face as her father came walking in. He helped his wife hush Aletia to sleep, yet she still beckoned for them to stay, so certain they were going to leave her if they left her room. Her parents sighed. Aletia's father grabbed Aletia's hand gently, taking them off her mother. He slowly put them inside her bed and walked out of her reach. She screamed, standing up on her bed. Soon, there were out of sight. "I'll miss you..." was her last words of before destruction...

"Do you think she knows she's going to the Wind Shrine near here, Joe?" Anna asked her husband as they walked out of their daughter's room. Joe simply looked away from her gaze, un-sure of how to answer her question. Anna looked at him with her chocolate eyes, staring into the sapphire eyes of Joe.

"Maybe, but she doesn't go until she's five, so it's rather strange..." Joe said, his voice trailing off at the end. They entered a small living room in their small bungalow. There was a table with drawings and some crayons. It looked obvious that a child had been playing in here earlier. A tartan sofa, able to fit three people on it, was seen across the table. Anna and Joe sat on this, trying to figure their daughter's strange behavior.

"I hope we can have lots of fun at the moment with her. I would hate it if something happens and we need someone else to look after out child early!" Anna sighed. She didn't look so well, as her skin was getting paler and paler as they spoke about this. A strange feeling was also creeping up her back, giving her a horrible feeling.

"Well, I've got to check up on the bikes. You never know what flammable things I've accidentally left down there!" Joe said, smiling his lovable smile. Anna smiled back.

"I'll go with you, just in case." Anna added, following her husband to the very back of their small home. They laughed, talked and held each others hand. When they opened the door to where Joe's _Motor Bike_ was, they were horrified. There, before them, was a beast. He looked like a Human Reptile. It was holding a lit match and some flammable gas. It dropped then, spreading a great fire. Anna and Joe ran out of the room, to where their daughter was. The Human Reptile grinned, and followed them too.

Aletia was looking at the bottom of her crib, tears strolling down her face. Her face turned forward as her door flung open. Her parents came running in, as did the fire. Aletia kept silent, as her tears slowly came down her pale face. Anna scooped her up and ran out with Joe. Soon, they were in the deep hills of Scotland. They turned round to see their bungalow flowing with flames. "Why Joe? Why did _we_ have to have _our_ house burned? **WHY!**" Anna cried, holding her little girl tighter in her clutches. Joe tried to comfort her,

"I know Anna, dear. I don't know either, but at least we're all together, as a family." he said. He also said that they can always get another house, but not another family.

"Oh, how sweet. Too bad it's going to be broken," an evil cackle filled the smoky air. Anna and Joe turned to see a Human Reptile. He walked forward, towards the trio. They were scared, and Aletia cried. He grabbed Aletia out of Anna's grip, making her cry even more.

"ALETIA!" Joe cried. Anna was petrified. "Who are you?" Joe said with fury in his voice. The Human Reptile grinned, looking at Aletia. She had her eyes shut, and was crying furiously. He then changed slowly into a human with black hair.

"I'm Chase Young, here to take this powerful girl from you." he said coldly. Aletia suddenly stopped crying, her hand glowing a soft gentle, silvery glow which said _Wind_ in Japanese. Hurricanes and Tornadoes and Gales came sweeping the area. Aletia then said,

"_**Gales of Justice hear my cry,**_

_**Help me, please I beg of you.**_

_**Stop this man with only a sigh,**_

_**Of your Wind to blow him away far and High!**_

_**May the Hurricanes of Hope come on by,**_

_**So that I can be free.**_

_**Allow me to be able to fly,**_

**_From he._**

_**Oh Tornadoes of Fury feel my pain,**_

_**To make you all more powerful than normal.**_

_**But make sure this man is not slain,**_

_**But make sure his pain is horrible.**_

_**Gales, Hurricanes and Tornadoes, release this power!"**_

Suddenly, gales, hurricanes and tornadoes swept the area. Chase Young lost his grip on Aletia, yet the he still was alright, even though the was really unbearable. However, the fire grew stronger, and the vortex pushed Anna and Joe backwards. They fell into the disastrous fire. They screamed in pain, and Aletia turned towards them. She too, screamed in terror. Soon, the fire died down, leaving two corpses laying there.

"Mummy! Daddy! I-I-I-I told y-y-y-you to stay with me!" Aletia cried, running towards their body. Her mother's necklace and her father's gloves suddenly went off their body and onto Aletia's. "What the!"

_Hush. It is I, the one you called in battle. Wind. I felt your power tug on me to come forth with great power, so here I am._

Aletia was crying, looking at air. She sniffed once or twice before she went closer to the air that she was looking at, hugging it. "I need them, like I need you now..." she whispered to the Wind, crying even more. The Wind returned this hug, as a man in the shadows was watchihng her every move, grinning...

**O.K. This is the first chapter in Hidden Memories. I hope you liked it! I'm planning on updating it every time I put at least _another _chapter on my other fic, Enter the Future. Please R+R!**


	2. PickPocket

Hidden Memories

Chapter 2: Pick-Pocket

Note: **Anything in bold is Aletia's thought. **_Anything in italic is the Wind's voice._

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Neither do I own any of the Characters. Only own Aletia and the random people on the street!

It was busy day in the city of Glasgow. People were buying, talking and much more. Of course, one of those things is _stealing_. A girl with brown curly hair with a big brown cloak on was walking around the street, looking at the taller people. She soon saw a man looking at the sky. She decided to go up to him and stay close. She put her hand in his pocket, nicking his wallet. She took a bit of money and put his wallet back. She then continued on walking, smiling.

"_O.K, now, Aletia. The cheapest, finest bread is around the corner on your left, and then you walk down 4 shops. You'll soon find it!"_ the Wind said to her. Aletia's smile grew. She soon found the place, went in, got some bread, and then left for the hills. She walked out of Glasgow and out of Sight. She looked around for others to see if anyone was there, smiling that there was no-one around.

"**Let's do this."** She thought. She raised her Midnight black gloved hands, looking at her right hand impractically. It began to glow softly, even though behind her Father's gloves. Her eyes slowly shut so that she could have full concentration. She felt, heard and saw everything for a split second. It frightened her a bit, yet she bit her lip so she didn't scream.

"WIND!" she yelled, her eyes wide. Gales of Wind surrounded her, taking her a-flight. She was flying, and laughing. "C'mon! To good old home!" she laughed. The Wind, though invisible, smiled. Soon, they came to a burnt out bungalow, and two dirt-clean gravestones. "Hi mum, hi dad." she said cheerfully. Her eyes shimmered in the blissful sun.

"_Well, I think you should eat some of the bread now, or you'll starve!" _The Wind joked. Aletia looked at the sky, smiling. She nodded, taking a bit of bread out the packet to eat. She chewed on it, thanking the Lord for food tonight.

"**Hey, Wind. Why are you acting all funny? It's as if you sense something, like the way you did with the _Angel's Tunic_!" **Aletia thought, the Win knowing what she meant. The Wind sighed, gusts of Wind blowing north.

"_A new Shen Gong Wu has been put into a museum. I like to call it the **Angel's Ring**. It keeps someone's power under control, makes them harder to become angry and it also keeps one to the side of good."_

"**I'm getting it, stealing OR not." **Aletia said to the Wind. Wind looked confused.

"_How?"_ it asked. Aletia explained,

"**If I can get it, then I my magic will not be as powerful! I can be weaker, meaning I won't hurt as many people!" **Wind was still against the idea, but it had no choice. Nothing was going to change her mind. Aletia turned to face to the Gravestones.

"Mum, Dad, I love you both. I wish you were here with me and the Wind." Aletia whispered gently. Tears fell from her face, but she quickly shrugged them off. I sigh escaped the young pick-pocket. How was she going to do it?

"_I swear, next time you are NOT doing this!" _the Wind cried. Aletia just laughed.

"**Hey, you do know I can become air, so I can move around faster! I never knew how easy it was to go here!"** The Wind sighed, a cool breeze entering the atmosphere Aletia was in. She glared at the wall. It was as if there was something else there. **"Well, no point in staying here forever! I'm going in!" **Aletia charged into the well-guarded museum, turning into air to be able to go into the very thick walls. She did so, hiding within the gap that separated the two parallel walls.

"...so do you think anything will happen? This ring looks kinda strange, like it has a strange magnetic feeling..." Aletia heard the voice of someone. Her eyes widened. Only people whom had powers like herself in any element could sense a Shen Gong Wu.

"**Um, Wind? Do you think that the Angel's Ring can actually be sensed by people who cannot sense magic, Shen Gong Wu, est. "Because that guy feels like he has a magnetic attraction towards the ancient object!" **The Wind stared at her, or gave what it could do to stare.

"_Y'know, you have a great vocal bury for a 2-year-old. It's like you're swear when you're 11!"_ the Wind joked.

"**A) Not funny. B) I'm 2 and ½. C) ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Jeez, why would I swear anyway? I don't understand Wind sometimes but... that's alright, I guess. **Wind sighed. Aletia could be _so_ serious sometimes.

"_Yes, it is possible, even if he doesn't have powers. Now come on! The sooner we get that ring, the sooner we'll be able to get out!" _Aletia nodded. She poked her head out, then her right arm, then her left. Soon she was out of the wall. She stretched silently, turning back to normal once more. She tipped-toed for a few steps, then ran with great speed. She was just a blur. The two guards turned, feeling the Wind as she ran past them.

"What the!" one of the guards said. Suddenly, they both fell to the ground. Aletia gasped. That hadn't been her. It was something-no, **someone** had done it. She shut her eyes. She had a mission. Her eyes, and she ran to the container with the Shen Gong Wu in it. She turned to air, grabbed the ring and took it out. She became flesh again, but soon another hand on it. Her face turned up, tuning a light blue at whom she saw.

"Ah, Aletia. It's been six-months since I last saw you." he said. Aletia swallowed hard.

"Chase Young..." she stuttered. Chase Young laughed,

"At least you remember my name, but, Aletia, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Aletia nodded.

"I accept. My Angel's Tunic against your–"

"Silver Whip. A battle. Whoever wins gets the ring. No Shen Gong Wu allowed!" Chase Young said, grinning. Aletia nodded.

"Let's go." was all she said before their surroundings changed. Aletia stood on one side of the battle field, part of her dry, dull clothes ripped. Chase Young was at the other side of the field, grinning evilly.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they said in unison. They both charged at each other. Aletia punched at Chase Young's stomach, making him flinch back a bit. She used this to kick him at the legs, making him fall over. He did fall, but flipped back up. Aletia growled, but continued to fight. Chase Young launched himself at the girl. Aletia was petrified. Slowly Chase Young morphed as he got closer to her. Soon, he was the same reptile she had first seen. Anger flowed through her, making her break the spell that bided her from moving. She grabbed his upcoming hands, throwing them and his body backwards. He landed on the ground hard, his nose bleeding. Chase turned round, trying to grab her. All he saw was a blur. That blur ran towards the wavy, unsteady wall, running on it (matrix style). It then back-flipped, revealing Aletia. She clenched her fist, keeping eye contact with the reptile. His eyes widened, not moving fast enough. She yelled, strength adding to the impact to his cheek. He fell down, spitting out blood from his mouth and his-already bleeding nose. She landed on the ground, gazing at that. Their surroundings changed back into the old place it was before, only the guards awake. They had seen the whole thing. Aletia's eyes widened with confusion.

"Uh—hi? Did you see all that?" she stuttered. The guards nodded slowly. Aletia cursed in her head. "Well, I kinda need this. See, it's special, so we had to fight each other to get it. Well, bye!" She ran right out, running right through the walls and doors to her home. She wasn't tired, yet just looked back.

"_That was close."_ Wind sighed. Aletia beamed,

"Yeah, but I got the ring." She put it on, smiling. "Angel's Ring!" she echoed, the ring glowing a white light. Aletia felt more relaxed, yet weaker. She punched the ground, disappointed at what she got. A huge creator appeared. Normally it was bigger, but it was still a creator.

"**Well, I guess I can't use full power. I might break a metal door!"**

**O.K. It's over! So, what do ya think? Sorry if it's confusing! Oh well, please R+R!**


	3. Wind Shrine

Hidden Memories

Chapter 3: Wind Shrine

Note:** Once more, bold Aletia's thoughts. **_Wind's voice... again. **New character's thought!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own Aletia, her Shen Gong Wu and the Wind Shrine. I also own everyone _in_ the Wind Shrine. I own nothing else.

Aletia was traveling through an empty forest, displeased. The trees and grass rocked kindly around her sweetly, offering protection to the young child. She looked around her with those sapphire eyes of hers, anger within them. She soon halted.

"O.K. Wind! Why am I spending my birthday and the anniversary of my parents' death in a forest! I am three-years-old today and yet I seem to fail to see my birthday present, not that I am expecting a surprise..." she trailed off at the end. However, a strong force was pushing her forward a direction, no matter how hard the girl tried to free herself from its grasp.

"_Aletia, I told you! It's a surprise! You'll see when we get closer..."_ Wind teased. Aletia folded her arms, annoyed. Why did she have to be here? Is this part of Life's struggle to survive? Why was Wind acting mysterious? She had no clue. All she could do was wait until she found her surprise. Her body was pushed further into the green forest...

* * *

A wise old man with a beard down to his chest sat in front of many students, whom were all wearing silver robes. They looked like meditating, but the old man would open his hazel eyes, as if on the look out for something. He silently sighed, for he never actually found what he was looking for. An hour passed, then another. Still nothing. Soon, the man stood up, a few cracking noises being heard. He didn't seem to notice. 

"Alright, meditation is over, my Wind students," he smiled. He clapped his hands at the failure of people getting out of their stance. "Up, NOW," he said louder. Everyone's eyes went wide open. Many of them blinked, while very few stood up. The old man sighed. "Must I call upon Wind?" he asked them. The ones who were sitting stood up instantly. A smile crawled onto the Old Man's face.

"Master Eskani?" a voice said from the crowd. Master Eskani looked at the pupil.

"Yes, Robert?" he answered.

"When is the new person coming?" Master Eskani thought for a minute, then smiled,

"When they need to. Now, class, time to train against each other. Hurry up now," he ordered. Few groans filled the hall, yet everyone moved out through a passage way, chattering as they went by. Master Eskani looked through the glass ceiling. "When will the chosen one arrive, Wind?" he asked sub-consciously. The old man followed his students, displeased with how things were currently going.

* * *

"**Is **this** where I'm supposed to be?"** Aletia asked Wind, **"A temple with pure white paint?" Man, Wind, why? Is this my surprise?** Wind looked at Aletia, rather displeased with her gratitude. 

"_Yes Aletia, it _is_,"_ Wind promptly said to the girl. Aletia sighed, allowing her eyes to scan the area closely. She walked slowly through the wide, silver gates. Aletia felt a strange welcoming feeling, as the gates opened slowly, silent. A cool, gentle breeze blew against her bare skin, her hair blowing backwards. Her eyes closed, welcoming this feeling with all her heart. When her eyes opened, she smiled.

**Perhaps this present isn't so bad.**

* * *

Master Eskani was watching his students fight amongst each other in training. Some were kicking and punching, others were pouncing and sword-fighting, while another few were using their wind powers to attack their opponent, as well as fusing another element into it. Master Eskani looked around the hall. Something wasn't right. He knew something wasn't. It wasn't a guess, it was an _instinct_. No, he only felt this feeling with his brother and his wife and their daughter. Surely the chosen couldn't be... Master Eskani didn't know what to think now, sensing this strange presence. He gazed at his students with his loving eyes, thinking. Now, the old man was trying to think about a different subject. 

"Master Eskani!" someone in the temple cried, interrupting his thoughts. The old man looked at the student which had cried out. He gazed into their eyes. Horror. That's what they showed. He said,

"What ever is that matter, Lilac?" The girl before was getting comforted by her best friend, Amber, and her brother, Harry.

"I... I think I saw something walk through the halls. It was moving so... so fast I barely could see it! And then it was right beside me for a sec and then it disappeared! I... I... I think I might be seeing things but..." tears choked the young girl's terrified words. Sure, the girl was only five-years of age but... Master Eskani thought long and hard on how to silence this girl's crying.

"Did you ever think it was the chosen one? What did _it_ look like?" he asked. Master Eskani didn't know how his questions would help, yet any information was useful right now. Lilac thought over what to say.

"Well, it looked like a girl, of the age of two or three. Her hair was brown and extremely curly, and she seemed fascinated by this place. I think she just walked towards me to see what I was doing but... I don't think it was the chosen one. Do you think Wind knows, Master?" Master Eskani mentally kicked himself. Of course! Wind would know!

"**_Wind? Hey, Wind, are you there?"_** The Old Man thought. He silently waited for a reply.

"_Eskani! Is that you? I haven't contacted you for a while now, after all I am taking care of the 'You Know Who'. It's her birthday today! She so totally wanted to stay at her burnt out house because its also the anniversary of the death of her parents. Anyway, what's up?"_ Wind asked the teacher. Master Eskani raised an eyebrow in confusion, joy, and guilt.

"**_Wind, I believe 'You Know Who' has caused some un-intentional trouble. One of my students, Lilac, saw her. She then appeared right behind her and went away in blazing speed. Lilac was in tears. By the way, could you make the young Chosen One of Wind come here? I believe I need to start training with her."_** Wind just giggled, then said,

"_I knew I shouldn't have let her go into the Hall! Anyway I'll—" _Wind was suddenly caught off.

"**Wind, who are you taking to?" **a voice rang through Master Eskani's head. His eyes went wide. The voice sounded strangely familiar... they couldn't be... could they?

"_Nothing Aletia. Now, come on! I've got some people I'd like you to meet."_ And from then on, master Eskani couldn't hear a thing they said. Yet the young child's voice and name was all the old man could think about. That name... why was it so familiar?

* * *

Aletia was hiding inside one of the many pillars within the Shrine, her breathing silent. Wind was wanting her to meet a few people, and she felt extremely shy. After a while, she poked her head out, then in again quickly. People were walking by, and she didn't want to get caught. They were talking. **What are they talking about?** Aletia thought. She started to eavesdrop, no matter how rude it was. The voices were talking quite fast, their Scottish accent really showing up. 

"... and apparently, they just let it happen! Let their daughter's wind powers go out of control when they could have easily stopped it! Like, hello, Anna and Joe McCulloch, decedents of the greatest Windmasters to exist, as well as being ones themselves! They are both more powerful than Dashi if they worked at it! And yet they..." the voice finally trailed off, their once loud footsteps disappearing into the distance. Aletia was breathing hard, not believing their words. Her parents... they were called Anna and Joe! Her last name was McCulloch! And... What's a Windmaster?

* * *

Master Eskani was worried. He looked through the gates of the temple. They were open. Someone had entered the temple, and not known they had to shut the door. Thoughts spun through his head, yet memories of the long forgotten had came into his fragile mind. After three years, he could properly remember his niece in her mother's arms.

* * *

_Flashback_

A 30-year-old mother lay in a hospital, bed, the whole room pearl white. It would hurt one's eyes if they focused on it. But she didn't seem to care. In fact, she didn't care that her short, black hair was a mess. She didn't care that her Emerald eyes were tired from exhaustion. No, for she was holding a baby girl. Her baby had big, blue eyes which seemed to wander the room, looking for the missing family members.

"Oh hush, little one. Papa and Uncle are going to be here soon." Just as she said that, two men came running into the room, one much older than the other. They both were gasping for breath, yet they desperately wanted to see the baby.

"Sorry... Anna dear... We came... as... soon as we... heard. Sorry again... for not... being there when... you were having... her," the younger man said, even more out of breath than the other. Anna just smiled,

"That's O.K. Joe. And I see that you brought your older brother, Eskani," Anna smiled at him. "Hello again," she said, her smile brighter than it was before. Eskani just smiled himself.

"It seems I'm Uncle Eskani now, and my little brother is now a father! What's her name?" Anna's eyes suddenly opened, eyeing Joe. Joe just nodded.

"Aletia. That's her name," Anna said all-knowingly. "After all, me and Joe did say if we got a boy, we'd call him Aaron, but if we got a girl, Aletia." At the moment she said Aletia, everyone turned to little girl. She hadn't cried once, but it seemed she was smiling. A confused smile, but a smile none the less.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Master Eskani was trying to think. Think like he has done in the past. How was he going to get one of the two Chosen Ones of Wind to come forth? Ideas came and went, remembering past successes and failures, truths and lies. How was he going to do this? An idea soon came into his head. A smile formed on his wrinkly face, his beard moving in motion of his lips, 

"Of course."

* * *

Aletia was really ticked off at Wind. Why should she meet any of these people! They speak of nonsense and only nonsense! Why, she should leave! But... something wasn't letting her. A feeling that she felt a long time ago stopping her, curiosity wanting to find out what it meant. How she longed to know...

However, Aletia didn't have long to focus on the feeling, as hand went through the pillar she was in. It grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Aletia screamed in terror, wishing she really hadn't come. When she actually looked into the person's face, she noticed his hazel eyes were surprised, yet held a joy and kindness.

"H-how are you?" Aletia managed to stutter, before a swarm of people came over. Aletia instantly identified them as monks of this temple, their robes a pure silver, even is some were a bit worn. The hazel-eyes man looked at the girl, his long beard touching the tip, and only the tip, of Aletia's chin.

"I am Master Eskani, child. But, what is your name?" the old man said. Aletia wanted to escape so desperately from 'Master Eskani's' clutches, yet failed to do so.

"_Don't worry, he won't bite. He's the Master here, and is extremely kind. There is no need to fret about it. Just tell him your name, and everything will work out."_ Wind soothed. Aletia absently nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out of her parted lips. It was as if she'd lost the ability to speak.

"**Help! I can't talk! Please help Wind!"** Aletia thought, shutting her mouth again, blushing red from embarrassment. Wind never answered her call. Aletia looked up at 'Master Eskani', and felt pangs of guilt. Why couldn't she speak? Was she that scared? Master Eskani looked at her with those loving eyes of his. His eyes... they reminded her of her... father.

"**_Is something ever the matter?"_** A voice said in Aletia's mind. It was Master Eskani. The three-year-old was startled at first, but forced herself to talk.

"**My name... my name is... MynameisAletia!" **she ended quickly. She didn't want to say her name to this stranger, no matter how familiar he seemed to her mind.

"**_I'm really sorry but, do you think you could say that slower? I'm growing so old now it's hard to keep up with you younglings!" _**he ended cheerfully. Aletia calmed down from her state from confusion, embarrassed over the fact she had said her name to quickly.

"**My name is... Aletia."** Aletia finally said. Master Eskani looked confused.

"**_Do you mean, Aletia McCulloch? Do you?"_** he questioned. Aletia nodded proudly. Master Eskani smiled. **_"Then please, do not call me _**Master**_ Eskani, but _**Uncle**_ Eskani." _**Aletia stared at him in shock.

"So... you're my Uncle?" Aletia choked out. The students looked confused. Surely the daughter of two of the greatest Windmasters to ever live is here?

"Indeed I am, Aletia." Master Eskani said softly to the girl. Tears began to stroke the young girl's face, a smile appearing on her face.

"Uncle Eskani!" Aletia yelled, hugging the old man. Soon, she was told everything about the shrine and what happened in it. Soon, she was requested to join. "Of course!" she said. She turned to Master Eskani, saying, "As long as I get to see my Mum and Dad's grave once a week, and see Uncle Eskani!" Master Eskani smiled,

"O.K. Aletia, O.K..."

* * *

**O.K. How did I do? Yes, a VERY long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though! R+R!**


End file.
